


被人疯狂地暗恋是一种怎样的体验 I Know You Love Me But Why You Don't Tell Me

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fool for Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 我早知道你疯狂地喜欢我，可你怎么还不赶紧来告诉我啊！





	被人疯狂地暗恋是一种怎样的体验 I Know You Love Me But Why You Don't Tell Me

“嘿Marce，我有个问题要问你。”

当Cristiano溜达到他身边坐下，说出这句话的时候，Marcelo没有升起任何警惕心，只是很随意地应着声。事实证明，他大错特错。

“你觉得Sergio怎么样？” Cristiano问道，带着一种神秘兮兮的语气。

“什么怎么样，哥们，咱们仨一起踢球这么多年了，你这会儿来问我他怎么样？”即使以Cristiano的标准来说，这也足够奇怪的了。

Cristiano叹了口气，沉默了一会儿——这里的一会儿是指不到两秒钟——幽幽地开口：“我知道他喜欢我。”

“噗——咳咳咳咳咳……”

不好意思，投放原子弹前不应该先发出警告之类的吗？

“噢，” Cristiano怜悯地看着他，说真的，怜悯？“你可能还不知道吧，他暗恋我很久了。唉，藏得好深。”

呃，Marcelo决定先保持沉默，在他搞清楚这到底是不是Cristiano的恶作剧之前。谁知道Sergio眼下是不是就躲在哪里举着手机拍他呢？

“他这么喜欢我，为什么不来跟我告白呢？” Cristiano并不在意他的沉默，继续叹息着说。

这个连Bale全力冲刺都追不上的进展让Marcelo一头雾水，他只好小心翼翼地发问：“Cris……你为什么觉得Sergio喜欢你？”

“这难道不是很明显吗？” Cristiano露出他最Ronaldo的表情，“他整天在球场上抱我摸我亲我！”

“所有人都这么干，尤其你进球的时候。”Marcelo指出，然后忽然觉得自己角度有问题，“不是不是，等下！我的意思是，他对很多人也都这么干。你看他以前对Iker，现在对Isco ……”

“是吗？” Cristiano撅噘嘴，“那他也伸舌头吗？在你进球的时候？也会咬你的胸肌？”

“……”

都说了投放原子弹前要先警告啊！

“他从来不对我……那啥，”Marcelo首先严肃地声明，“至于其他人我可不知道。”

Cristiano大度地摆摆手表示不计较，“没关系，这还只是其中一点，还有很多。比如说上次，他偷偷摸摸地在INS上看粉丝发的我跟他拥抱的图片——”

听到这里Marcelo忍不住打断他：“等等，啥时侯的事？我都完全没印象，你怎么发现的？”

“就在更衣室啊！都说了他是偷偷在看了，你神经这么粗哪里会留意。” Cristiano看起来不太高兴他插嘴。

……是是是，你神经最细，你连人家偷偷摸摸在手机上看啥都知道。更衣室里那么乱糟糟的，到底是谁会整天盯着别人玩手机啊？

“这不是重点。重点是，你知道吗，那张图一看就是被粉丝P过的，加了好看的粉色滤镜，还有好多小爱心呀小花瓣啥的，特少女心。你想呀，他看这种图都看得这么津津有味的，那不是喜欢我是什么？而且他都从来不点赞！”

诶？这段话前半段还算是有逻辑，抛开Cristiano到底是如何get这么清楚的上帝视角这一疑点不谈。但是最后这个算怎么回事？“他从来不点赞（Like），那不就是说明他不喜欢这种图吗？也许那次是不小心看到了呢？”

“怎么可能！”仿佛被挑衅了尊严，Cristiano一下子挺直了腰杆，“他绝对是喜欢的，我都不止一次发现了！他从来不点赞我和他这么暧昧的图，却偶尔会点赞他和Torres和Iker的，这说明什么？”

Marcelo认真地花了半秒试图启动他专门为Cristiano开设的思维模式，但是由于不兼容这种恋爱话题而陷入了死机，只好摇摇头：“说明他不觉得这很赞？”

“不，恰恰相反。” Cristiano 露出了高深莫测脸，“这说明他想要隐瞒他喜欢我的事实，他想要把这段暗恋埋藏在心里！如果点赞图片就会被别人发现，兄弟情朋友情固然没关系，但是这种罗曼蒂克的感情当然就要谨慎一点了！”

“……”怎么办，他居然觉得很有道理的样子？但是，“点赞为什么会被发现？他自己点的赞只有那个IN主才知道啊。”

这下Cristiano看他的眼神完全像是看一个傻子了，“你这都不知道？INS可以看关注的人的动态，你只要点进主页那个小心心看关注就知道他赞过谁。而且要及时，过一会儿就没了。”

我不知道是因为我只在乎谁给我点赞，一点都不在乎别人点了谁的赞好吗？一个连拼图都刚学会的家伙整天都在琢磨些什么歪门邪道？

“这些都是日常的细节，还有像每次洗澡他都一直在偷看我……”

那是因为咱们淋浴室没隔间，你每次洗个澡都能洗出钙片效果，要不是我习惯了也得忍不住向你行注目礼好吗。而且既然人家是“偷”看你到底是怎么知道的啊？

“每次在飞机上都不好意思坐我旁边——”

哥们，那不是因为你老爱坐单人座吗？而且以前你旁边都是那几个固定人选啊（OK也包括我啦）。

“——但是会坐在我后面，还总是走来走去的，肯定是想趁机看我！”

……是是是，你背后长眼，反正他绝对不是因为就是喜欢坐靠后的位置，就是喜欢走来走去就对了。

“说到飞机，你记不记得上次欧冠决赛回来，我们在飞机上唱歌。我一唱完他就接上来，还唱那种弗拉门戈风格的情歌，他就是唱给我听的！”

这我倒记忆犹新，然而那是因为我们一致恳求他从你手中把话筒解救出来……只不过没人敢跟你坦白讲罢了。

“还有还有，每次我们因为球队的事在外面餐厅碰面的时候——”

“等下，”Marcelo终于按捺不住要插嘴了，“球队的事？我们什么时候因为这个还出去碰面？”

“你没去啊，就我和他。” Cristiano理所当然地说，就好像Marcelo并不是皇马的副队长似的。

“就你们两个？能聊啥？”

“就聊最近的比赛呗。还有孩子们呀，家里人呀，假期去哪里玩比较好呀，什么东西比较好吃，哪个牌子的衣服比较好穿……”

喵喵喵？“这算哪门子‘球队的事’？”

Cristiano笑了，是那种“盲生恭喜你终于发现了华点”的志得意满的笑：“对嘛，所以他肯定就是假公济私想和我约会！这还不是喜欢我喜欢得要死？”

“……哦。”Marcelo说，面无表情甚至很想结束对话。

“所以，” Cristiano又把话题拽回了原点，“他这么喜欢我，为什么就是不肯跟我告白呢？”

他的巴西好基友看着他唉声叹气，脑袋里敏锐的搞事雷达滴滴滴响了起来，显然，这里有好戏可看。

“如果你真的很烦恼，我可以帮你去问问他。”Marcelo甩了甩爆炸头，眨着大眼睛“好心好意”地提议。

葡萄牙人亮晶晶的眼神立刻投了过来，但还嘴硬着说：“我可没有很烦恼，毕竟疯狂暗恋的家伙是他。我就是有点好奇。”

“好的，你纯属好奇。”Marcelo耐心地哄了哄，“所以要不要我帮忙？”

“要！”

 

这就是为什么Marcelo大摇大摆地走到队长身边坐下，无视了他慌忙翻过手机的动作，搭着他的肩膀凑过脑袋：“嘿Capitón，我有个问题要问你。”

Sergio点点头，朝他侧了侧身：“你说。”

哎呀妈呀，有点认真这家伙，怎么不像我一样随意呢？有关“喜欢”和“告白”的问题在喉咙口哽了一哽，不知怎么就变成了——“你觉得Cris怎么样？”

Sergio有些诧异地挑眉，怀疑地打量着他的队副，片刻后开口：“是不是Cris派你来的？”

Marcelo一惊，难道这都被他看出来了？

“原来你真的——”喜欢他。

“我早就知道了，他喜欢我！”

“噗——咳咳咳咳咳……”

靠，单就毫无预警地投放原子弹这点来看你俩也是绝配了。

“噢，” Sergio怜悯地看着他，和Cristiano 如出一辙的怜悯，“他可能还不知道吧，我早发现他暗恋我很久了。唉，他可能还以为自己藏得好深。”

Marcelo见鬼似的瞪大了本来就很大的眼睛，这两个人真的不是联合起来在搞他吗？

虽然觉得这个对话仿佛进行过，他还是忍不住发问：“Sergio，你为什么觉得Cris喜欢你？”

“这还不够明显吗？”Sergio理所当然地说，去他妈的理所当然，“你难道没发现每次我在球场上抱他摸他亲他的时候，他都会脸红发抖，还用那种湿漉漉的眼神看着我？以前我对Iker这么做他只会平淡地拍拍我，Isco就会反污回来，只有他会反应这么大！要不是喜欢我能这样？”

“是、是吗？我没注意……”好想问一下伸舌头和咬胸肌的事儿，抓心挠肺的痒啊。

“唉，你这粗神经，也没指望你注意这个。那你总有发现他一天到晚视奸我的INS主页吧，还偷窥我点赞的图来着。”Sergio说着，意味深长地斜睨着他，“毕竟你们一天到晚腻在一起，他还老是给你看他手机屏幕。”

“哈哈哈……”Marcelo干笑。你可不知道他都不止从手机看，人直接瞟你屏幕啊。道理我都懂，但是，“你怎么知道他视奸你INS？我确定一定以及肯定INS绝对没有访客记录！”

虽然他说得底气十足，却还是惨遭Sergio看傻子的眼神洗礼：“你这都不知道？只要下个插件，你就可以查看谁访问过你的主页，还能筛选特定用户！你是不知道这家伙平时很少更新的样子，其实隔两分钟就来刷新我主页。难道这还不算视奸？这还不算喜欢我？”

“……”Marcelo茫然地说。

“还有啊，每次洗澡的时候只要我一看他，他就欲拒还迎地转身，给我看他漂亮的背肌和挺翘的小屁股。大男人洗澡能洗到天荒地老，只要我不走他就不走，整个淋浴室就剩我俩。这不是羞答答的勾引吗？”

“……”Marcelo痛苦地说。

“大伙儿坐飞机的时候我就故意每次都坐他后面，他老偷偷回头看我。每当我假装找你有事走到你们身边，他就耳朵颧骨红成一片一副很好吃的样子。啧，这暗恋的跟高中小女生似的。”

“……”Marcelo震惊地说。

“说到飞机，你还记得上回欧冠夺冠的返程上他硬要唱歌吗？我上去拿话筒他就乖乖地给，我选了一首情歌盯着他唱，他羞得快把嘴唇咬出血了，也不肯移开视线。哇你是没注意看他亮晶晶的眼睛有多漂亮……”

“……”Marcelo害怕地说。

“更别提我们一起出去吃饭的时候，我一开口他就同意，明明就很想跟我约会，就是不好意思约我嘛。那我只好主动给他找台阶下，说是有球队的事跟他讲——你的眼睛怎么了？干嘛老往衣柜那边瞟？”

“……”Marcelo心虚地说。

Sergio危险地拧起眉头，从凳子上起身，往七号柜子走过去。当他啪地一声打开柜门，眼前的一切让他差点以为自己在过六岁的生日。

一个刚刚把自己洗干净，穿着休闲T恤和短裤，顶着小卷毛还没来得及吹干上发胶的葡萄牙人就坐在柜子里面。他抱着膝盖，很努力地试图把自己蜷成小小的一团。柜子外的明亮光线刺得他睁不开眼，那张泛着红晕的脸蛋上全是湿润的水光，耳朵颧骨和眼圈可口地红成一片，嘴唇上还留着浅浅的牙印。

摊上大事了，Sergio骂了句脏话，僵硬地回头张望，Marcelo早已不在更衣室里。靠啊，比赛的时候回防都跑不了这么快。

“你出去。”更衣柜小精灵说，嗓音带着哭过的沙哑。

“不，你出来。”

“我不要！你想干嘛？羞辱我还没够吗？”

Sergio感到一股火气烧了上来：“怎么？喜欢我对你来说是一种羞辱吗？”

“当然不是！”被质疑的人喊道，完全是不假思索，“你、你才是，你在戏弄我！本来明明是你喜欢我的，为什么变成这样……”

听他这样说，Sergio叹气，软下语调：“你果然一点都没发现自己喜欢我。”

Cristiano呆呆地看着他，忽然鼻子更酸：“所以你就故意装作喜欢我来捉弄我？看我蠢兮兮的样子有多好玩？”

“更正一下，不是好玩，是超级可爱。而且我哪有说我不喜欢你？”

“那就是说你喜欢我？”

“我可没那么说，我只是说我不是不喜欢你。”

“那就是喜欢我！”Cristiano说，那双甜美的巧克力色眼睛又变得亮晶晶的，“我就知道，我那么帅，全世界第一第二第三棒，你凭什么不喜欢我！”

Sergio哼了一声，勉勉强强地表示赞同：“好吧，但是你别忘了你先承认喜欢我的。”

“我没有，你先的！你追的我，我同意了。”

“你别颠倒黑白好吗？躲在柜子里哭唧唧现在还不肯出来的是谁啊？”

“那又怎么样，反正我还没说，是你先说的，你先告白的！”

“我也没说！我只说了我不是不喜欢你——”

“那不就是喜欢我吗？你先抱我摸我亲我，你先唱的情歌，你先提的约会，你要承认是你喜欢我比较多一点——”

“凭什么？我至少还没流眼泪吧？我也不是先忍不住去找Marce的那个，明明就是你喜欢我多一点！”

“你多！”

“你多！”

“你——”Cristiano意识到这样会把比赛拖进垃圾时间，决定另辟蹊径，“你喜欢我多一点，因为我比较高，那我需要你喜欢的部分就多一点！”

Sergio觉得这简直是扣篮式进球，“这也算？那你那个膨胀到宇宙的自我都算进去我得付出多少喜欢啊？”

“对啊，”对方不以为耻反以为荣，“那你是不是喜欢我的全部？”

“……”Sergio沉默了，他凝视着眼前人，那个还坐在柜子里，却已经直起腰把半个身子往外探的小傻子。他凝视着他乱糟糟的卷发泪痕未干的脸，凝视着他得意洋洋却暗藏忐忑的嘴角，和那颗急切跳动着渴望表明爱意的心脏。

“好吧，”他最终说，“可是如果我要付出这么多爱的话，你就要做先告白的那一个。”

葡萄牙人犹豫了一会儿——这里的一会儿是指半秒钟都不到——就跳出柜子扑到了他预订的新任男朋友怀里。

“成交！”他兴高采烈地说，“我喜欢你——我爱你，Sese！我们快点交往，立刻马上！”

回应他的是一个立刻马上的弗拉门戈式热吻，在唇齿交锋间，Cristiano还在含含糊糊地谈判：“我先告白了，你要多爱我一点！”

“是啊当然了，”Sergio承诺，“我会给你世界第一第二第三多的爱。”


End file.
